User talk:Zuranthium/Archive 1
It's My BIRTHDAY Today! Wohoo! 22 years old. Zuranthium 23:05, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :Happy birthday? Playing EotN? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:08, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::I would like to when I get home tonight, but when I tried to pre-order this morning at the log-in screen it said I had already purchased the "Eye of the North" expansion. But I HAVEN'T. I don't get it. Any suggestions? Zuranthium 23:10, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :::Happy Birthday =). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:27, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Zuranthium, Happy Birthday to yoooo! PM me ingame to pick up your birthday present. -- Nova -- ( ) 01:00, 25 August 2007 (CEST) :::::If you're trying to offer me sex, that's just lovely, but I'll need your full in-game name. Zuranthium 01:24, 25 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ok, you can contact me at anytime, at: Lolijustgavu H I V. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:57, 25 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Congrats, Happy Birthday! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 05:11, 25 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Eww, you're disgusting. No ecto for you. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:53, 25 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::LOL, you really wanted to give me a present? That's very kind. How should I go about improving upon my naughty behavior to make you like me again. :-P Zuranthium 07:57, 26 August 2007 (CEST) RE: Build:N/A Toxic Chill Spiker If you wouldn't mind, could you elaborate on the reasoning for your vote on that particular build? I happen to disagree with you on that point, but rather than contest the vote, I'd simply be interesting if you could provide a specific build that's better than mine or something along those lines. Thanks. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:20, 16 August 2007 (CEST) : Hi there. Sure I'll elaborate, but can you give me advice for setting up my User Page? That would be very helpful. In regards to providing a specific build it's this one - http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/Me_Assacaster . Faster spike than your N/A variant, just as efficient, and far better survivability (nearly constant Feigned Neutrality when needed). Zuranthium 07:40, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :: Less damage too =P. to get your userpage started, just steal coding off other peoples'. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 07:42, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::: The A/Me build isn't less damage at all. The pressure and efficiency between both builds is pretty much equal, but the A/Me activates its skills faster AND has Feigned Neutrality on half recharge (compared to the N/A build only having Signet of Lost Souls as defense...very weak, a huge difference). Zuranthium 08:15, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::: The A/Me lacks energy, the fact that the chill spiker is a necro gives it tons of energy, soul reaping + SoLS = winnar —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 08:26, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::: Maybe in AB soul reaping is going to provide the necro with tons of energy by itself, but certainly not in other formats. Especially not in RA, where that Necro build isn't going to live for more than 5 seconds without a healer around. Zuranthium 08:46, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Setting up your userpage So, you'd like to set up your userpage, eh? Try using it as a sandbox or make a new page titled called User:Zuranthium/Sandbox for testing builds and have a little blurb about yourself on your actual main userspace. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 08:33, 16 August 2007 (CEST) While there are a few general things that a number of people keep on their user page, the best way to design your own user page is really to do what Skakid9090 suggested and just look at other people's user pages and when you see an idea that you'd like to incorporate in your user page, just peruse the code used on that user's page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 08:56, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Hey! Hey, Zura, what's up? Still getting owned by perma Freezing Gust? :P --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:23, 17 August 2007 (CEST) : LOL, <3. Hey, can you PLEASE help teach me how to submit a build to the Wiki? Exactly how do I create a new page??? The help page says "Edit your user page or the Sandbox to create a link to your new build article." BUT, like, where do I create that article? Thanks in advance. :) Zuranthium 03:23, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::There are two possible ways to go create a new page. Firstly, you can edit your user page or the sandbox or something to have a link to the page you want to create(for example, to create "Build:R/Mo Concussive Burning Arrow"( :P ), you could stick Build:R/Mo Concussive Burning Arrow on your userpage or PvXwiki:Sandbox. Another is to just go to the URL yourself and click edit. PvXwiki:Style and formatting has information about how to format builds. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:28, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::Okay, I think I got the hang of it! That was easy, actually. Thanks. Zuranthium 04:34, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Build:Rt/any Grasping Bomber umm, i find your reasons quite weird. if i had to make a different build, i would have done so. also, skills cannot be improved. also, you dont look like you tried it. not at all. but this is just to let you know, i can respect opinions.--Morten 13:22, 17 August 2007 (CEST) : Skills can certainly be improved...ANET can do whatever they want to improve things. I often throw my input into the mix about how more one-dimensional or lackluster builds with interesting ideas could become really good if the skills were balanced better. And, occasionally, ANET does listen. A few of my exact skill suggestions made it into the last update. ::but you dont need to vote down a build because you think those skill are bad , do you? it's not the build fault, I hope you see my point. it would be probably seen by experienced users as a vote given with little to no motivation (just to inform you) and it could even be struck. at least, such votes in this site are meant to be stricken by administrators. i won't hide i brought the question up already. anyway, here are the tips you asked me: to create a new build page you should find all the instructions on the "contributing to pvxwiki" link, in the bottom of this site's main page. what i suggest is you read all the policies and pages in that section, that also contains instructions on how to build the page and the necessary templates. and i beg you read them accurately because they are very important to be able to give the best contribute.then, familiarize yourself with the wikicode trying to create the page in your userspace first.--Morten 17:51, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::: Wait, why would someone NOT give a build a low or average score if they thought the skills in the build were poor? That build is CERTAINLY not good for RA which is one of the areas it was tagged for and, believe me, I've tried basically every Rit build possible. Zuranthium 18:20, 17 August 2007 (CEST) PvXwiki:Editing and Archiving Discussion Pages As per the above policy, you may not simply blank your talk page (or portions thereof). Instead, please simply archive your discussion page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 08:17, 18 August 2007 (CEST) : Ah, sorry, didn't know about that. You just told us not to talk about the subject here. I'll archive it! Zuranthium 09:50, 18 August 2007 (CEST) About your vote http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Me/A_Illusion_Ganker&action=rate...how can it not kill through SoR? it's the perfect build for it imo, since you do -8 degen with conjure cancelling it out, then armor ignoring damage. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:36, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Flagrunners take a hex removal spell too, you know. Zuranthium 19:48, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::That isn't meant to kill flaggers specifically... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:01, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::I never said anything about that. The flagger casts the hex removal on the NPC. Zuranthium 21:04, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::No, they don't... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:42, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::What are you talking about? If that Mesmer is ganking and the flagger is sent back to defend the base, it's exactly what they would do. Pretty much every flagger these days runs Shield Regen, condi removal, hex removal. If it's not an E/Mo runner it's going to be a Rit runner with plenty of healing (weapon + wielder's boon) as well. Zuranthium 22:22, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::It is called splitting. It is what you do in that situation. Unless your flagger is nub, he will not be pre-veiling the NPC's, while getting hammered by a Warrior. This Ganker was designed to quickly kill the NPC's, and does so very well. Look at the rec on Hex Removal, and now tell me that the Flagger can remove 3 hexes in period of 12 seconds, while being Ganked, while the split group is hacking at NPC's, while the NPC's are trig Inep and Clum. IF you can seriously tell me that with a straight face, I will probably laugh more then anything else. In a 1 vs 1 Gank situation, this Mesmer pwns face. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:45, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::The flagger doesn't need to remove 3 hexes. Shield Regen + Reverse Hex on any 1 of them is enough to negate the damage that this Mesmer can do. The Mesmer build seriously needs Drain Enchant. If there are other people ganking with the Mesmer, the other team is going to send people whatever number of players is needed to equal it out. In fact, if the Hammer Warrior in question that you talk about wants to kill the E/Mo, he's certainly going to need Shield Regen to be drained as well. *shrug* Zuranthium 22:59, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::That is the thing. No good Flagger is going to remove hexes, or even heal the NPC's while getting Ganked. The Mesmer's Split Group also has a distinct advantage over any Frontliner split. Besides, the Mesmer's team will control flag-stand while you are "Defending" against KD-lock and your D-shotted Skills. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:06, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::I don't think I'm good at Flagger, then. I've defended against 3-person ganks before and been able to prevent any NPCs (and myself and my allies) from dying. I don't see how that Mesmer without any way to remove my Shield Regen would be enough of a threat. *shrug* Zuranthium 23:22, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::I feel it is necessary to point out that defensive flaggers are the only common splittable characters that can do much defensively or offensively against that ganker. It's also pretty solid at stand because of the leetness of ineptitude/clumsiness to stop spikes. Anything besides the runner that you split against it either is entirely dependent on the runner for survival or is getting shutdown by the ganker. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 23:27, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::The standard team right now is 2 Warriors, B-Surge Elem, Mesmer of some sort, Cripshot Ranger, LoD + SoD Monk, and E/Mo Runner. You split back your SoD Monk to help the E/Mo nullify that kind of gank. Your LoD Monk + B-Surge Elem + Cripshot are enough at the Flagstand to take care of the limited offense that the Gank team has placed there. Sorry, but I just don't see Spirit of Failure being more useful than Drain. Especially with the nerf to the cost. Zuranthium 23:55, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::I agree that Drain should probably replace Spirit, but having seen a very similar build do very well against top-level guilds' defensive splits, I think you're wrong about it having difficulty defeating a defensive split. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:03, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Fair enough, although I wonder if the defending Elem was running Aegis instead of a Hex removal? (b/c that used to be common before it got changed just a little bit ago) Zuranthium 00:21, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Drain has been added, so I removed your vote. Go vote on it again. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:25, 20 August 2007 (CEST) i put my reasoning for my rating on ur poor build on its dicussion page [[User:mizzou|'''mizzou]][[User_talk:mizzou|man']] 20:58, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :Your reasoning is wrong because you obviously never played the build and your vote has been removed. Zuranthium 21:01, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::Don't be a hypocrite. -- Nova -- ( ) 22:50, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::???? Zuranthium 23:57, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::If you don't understand me, then please explain your vote at Build:A/W Instable Tiger. -- Nova -- ( ) 03:46, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Erm, my vote is perfectly well explained in the vote itself. I wrote more there than any other vote that was cast. If you don't get it...then you don't get it. Not sure what else to say. Zuranthium 06:01, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::-_- you didn't test it, maybe? -- Nova -- ( ) 22:10, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Quite some time ago. It's not a new build idea. Before Nightfall (or the Nightfall preivew) even came out I was playing around with "Burst Sins"...just with Flurry as the IAS. I've also done that build with Shock instead of IAS. There really aren't many things I haven't tried at least a few times. Zuranthium 23:14, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::mmk -- Nova -- ( ) 01:01, 21 August 2007 (CEST) btw man i tested ur build and i hated it. couldnt kill the target barely ever. even monks that didnt heal only got to about healf dmg after i spammed unsuspecting after using the chain. ur build is being sustained by the effectiveness of ur elite. if u havent noticed noone talks about any other skill except u on the ating page. ur build ftl '[[User:Mizzouman2010|'Mizzou']][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 23:07, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :I'm sorry you're such a bad player. Zuranthium 20:48, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::Less NPA violation, Zura. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:12, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :::That falls within the realm? Hmm, I've seen way worse comments that nobody questioned. I'll remember, though! Zuranthium 23:01, 24 August 2007 (CEST) RE: Build:Mo/E Blessed Glyph I realize that this is not the proper place to discuss a vote, so I thought I'd simply call your attention to it. Ratings such as "good," "standard," "bad," are all self-explanatory. On the other hand, to say that a build is "lacking," begs the question what exactly the build is lacking. Given that, of all the votes, you gave the lowest "Effectiveness" rating, I think you should consider going into a little more detail rather than simply saying that it is lacking. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 01:19, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :Certainly. :) Zuranthium 02:35, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::Thank you. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:56, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Build:A/D Beguiling Insight Your vote on it was removed due to PvXwiki:Real Vetting briefly forbidding author votes. For the moment, the matter is undecided. Feel free to vote again on the build. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:28, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Build:A/E AoD Shock Sin (formerly Falling Shocker) Hiya, you rated this build before its recent update. Could you take another look and reconsider your vote? Thanks :) -Auron 15:31, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Are you The same zuran from #gwp? I'd imagine so but i'm curious. And cool a/d build, i gtg right now but i'll give it a good score some time tmrw. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 02:21, 10 September 2007 (CEST) :Yep, hello. :) Zuranthium 02:27, 10 September 2007 (CEST) ::Hi, again, Zura. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:29, 10 September 2007 (CEST) :::Cool. Dont talk to me though, tiyuri and shawn hate me. lol. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 15:36, 10 September 2007 (CEST) Hi, Edru. How friendly of you. :) Tiyuri hates most everyone, Dark. It's part of his appeal. Zuranthium 20:54, 11 September 2007 (CEST) Build:N/A Vampiric Aggressor This build now uses Masochism for superior energy management and has no more energy problems. You might edit your vote (you say this build has weak energy management which is no longer true) and/or vote higher. LeDeni 13:44, 22 September 2007 (CEST) Oh btw toucher kills master of damage in 17 seconds vampiric Agressor does it in 13... so rvote please[[Image:Ibreaktoilets_Signature.jpg|User:Ibreaktoilets[[User:Woefpoef|'Woefpoef']]]] 11:15, 20 October 2007 (CEST) Yeah he seems to have voted all builds that use necro skills to dmg but arent touchers low, bit strange xD. Dark Morphon 19:31, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Those builds are bad, what else am I supposed to say? Who cares if that build kills the Master of Damage faster...actual players will run away, avoid getting hit by the Vamp Spirit effect often, and avoid getting hit by the Dark Aura effect even more often. In addition to that, the build is relying on enchantments (a toucher doesn't), the energy management isn't as good (nor is the self-healing for that matter), Necros have less armor than Rangers, Dodge + Zojun's haste makes the toucher FAR less susceptible to Bows + Spears, and since Touchers aren't wasting skill slots on enchantments they have the room on their bars to bring extra utility skills (2 of these: Plague Touch, Distracting Shot, Throw Dirt). Seriously, there's just no reason to run those Necro Dark Aura builds instead of a R/N toucher. Zuranthium 19:07, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::Not really any reason to run a toucher instead of something good like a DA sin, tbh. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:08, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::Yeah, touchers aren't one of the best templates in the first place. Zuranthium 22:18, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::Even still, you don't have enough reasoning to vote these builds so low. Even if you don't like them they aren't as bad as you say. Dark Morphon 13:28, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::::Yes, they are that bad. Zuranthium 20:00, 9 November 2007 (CET) Build:R/P Enraged Packhunter I redistributed my attributes following your suggestion. I didn't add Feral Aggression as a variant because well simply it became useless after the triple nerf it experienced. Living Parasite 04:59, 9 November 2007 (CET) Moo plx fill ur userpage with stuffs about you, ingame name etc so i know that u win plx ^^. Fishy Moo 17:00, 28 November 2007 (CET) :Sure thing, I needed to get around to doing that anyway. Zuranthium 23:33, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::Add me, IGN:fishy moooo i get u once im online. Fishy Moo 00:01, 29 November 2007 (CET) Only one way to settle this. 1 on 1 gogo — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 08:48, 3 December 2007 (CET) who's char yeye? 209.189.130.127 23:11, 6 December 2007 (CET) :Hi, who's this? "Don't Make Me Get My Main Char" is a new guild that I formed with some other people last week. We've been steadily climbing up the ladder, although a bit more inconsistent than I'd like because of our roster and build testing. Should be top 100 by the time the Monthly Tournament comes, though. :) Zuranthium 23:28, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::lulz, gl w/ that. 68.35.91.2 23:52, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::Readem. -- Nova -- ( ) 16:45, 21 January 2008 (EST) This user cares more about the good of the wiki than its policies. Woo! Another one! -- Armond Warblade 13:40, 30 January 2008 (EST) :You're Lawful Good! I'm not a Paladin like yourself but I support the cause. :-) Zuranthium 13:53, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::Am I still? Perhaps I should change that... -- Armond Warblade 14:20, 30 January 2008 (EST) Just a note regarding first line in your rating's comment. To keep it short - it violates NPA. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:45, 8 February 2008 (EST) :Aww, it was such a mild comment too. I'll change it. ;) Zuranthium 23:48, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::Thanks. I could tell that in most places it would have warranted such a comment or even a more blunt one (ie, QQ forum flamefests), but the policy here forbids that. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:52, 8 February 2008 (EST) I hope you didn't mind me changing it to R?Mo without asking. =D — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 11:37, 10 February 2008 (EST) :Erm, yes, I do. Savage Shot > Mending Touch. Zuranthium 11:41, 10 February 2008 (EST) Customized Signature I really need one. Help me people! Zuranthium 15:44, 10 February 2008 (EST) :Do you want a leet one like mine? :o ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 15:47, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::No, I want something pretty. It should have a link to my Contributions page too. Zuranthium 15:48, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::Are you implying that mine isn't pretty? >:o ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 15:49, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::A pic? or a certain color? Or would you rather me tell you how to make one. -Shen 15:50, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::Maybe a flower picture for extra prettiness. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 15:51, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::LOL. Find me the gayest flower possible. Time for some laughs. ::::Shen, any help at all would be great. Both suggestions on a color/pic and info about how to specifically format the signature. Zuranthium 15:58, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::[[User:Zuranthium|'Zuranthium']] — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:05, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::''Zuranthium'' [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 16:08, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::Hmm, I'm pretty sure I want an icon. Or a multi-colored name. Or both. And a link to my contributions page. Hehe. Zuranthium 16:09, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::I'd go with an icon. On other wikis, my signature is identical to the one I have here short the sysop bit, and apparently people notice when I'm talking by the shield. -- Armond Warblade 16:19, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::Square pics generally are the best choice, because when manually resizing, the value you put in dictates the length, but its the height that you must make sure is no more than 19px. See (this, number 6, for specifics. Wizardboy also mentions the procedure for uploading any picture for you sig). For colorful text that you wish to link to a page, your contributions for instance, you can use this color table to pick out something. As for the actual wikicode, it'd be something like for . The part inbetween the | and the ]](two end brackets) is variable, so you could essentially have a separate link for every letter in your name. For instance, something that'd link to your user page would be Z, and show up as Z. Once you've got your sig made, you need to make a separate page of your userspace for it. Make it like User:Zuranthium/Sig or something, and paste exactly what you want to show up onto it. This is what will post when you type four tildes. Then go to your preferences, and under Nickname, type and save. Have fun. -Shen 16:21, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Not really needed. Under "nickname", check off raw signature and place the wiki code directly into the nickname portion. That way, you don't need to create a page dedicated to a signature.— [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:58, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::::It's a matter of personal preference, really. I prefer having a sig page so that I can edit it and use the preview button to take a look at what's changing, and also because I can't read the code as well in the small box in my preferences (I see it a lot more clearly when I can look at the whole thing at once), but that's just me. On another note, I highly recommend this color chart, which lets you fool around with various hex and RGB values (and converts between the two). -- Armond Warblade 18:59, 10 February 2008 (EST) Busy? We need 1 for TA (roll a ranger, ad1 invite to Wuts A Gimmick is you want to come) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:21, 11 February 2008 (EST) :Sure, I'm open. Zuranthium 22:23, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::Oh wow. Cool. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:24, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::That was pretty fun. SLASH, SLASH at the nubs and they fall to the ground. Zuranthium 23:22, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::::How many wins did you get? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:24, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::::16 I think — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:25, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Lost at 17 or people had to go? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:26, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Lost to balanced with epic defile spam. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:27, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Sounds painful. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:27, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Lol r/d lame again ska? - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 18:35, 16 February 2008 (EST) 10 Vote Minimum "Makes voting better for all users. The average grade on builds probably wouldn't change too much, but each individual would feel more in-tune with their own ability to judge." Individuals wanting to vote on builds aren't barred by the 5 vote minimum. Care to elaborate? -Shen 12:59, 12 February 2008 (EST) :I posted in the wrong section. Oops! Zuranthium 13:20, 12 February 2008 (EST) u in mantis's guild? u in EVO alliance??? himynameisbobbyjoe 20:11, 12 February 2008 (EST) :No. Zuranthium 20:16, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::/cry himynameisbobbyjoe 20:17, 12 February 2008 (EST) Support There, I supported your RfBM. Way to step-up :O --20pxGuildof 16:27, 15 February 2008 (EST) :Kewl beans. Zuranthium 18:30, 15 February 2008 (EST) why? pvx? --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 21:57, 15 February 2008 (EST) :RA is epic — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:01, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::Yep, I like presiding over all the RA/TA builds. It's good to be around to correct all the bad GvG skill choices too, though. Don't wanna get people who are new to the scene off on the wrong foot. Zuranthium 23:59, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::Langola monked for me in RA the other day, but left after one match. Some bullshit about ATs. RA is moar epic than ATs, amirite? (Yes, he had the cape, the trim, and the tag.) -- Armond Warblade 04:55, 16 February 2008 (EST) Hullo you removed RA/TA tags from this build I made Build:Rt/any Grasping Bomber without discussing it in the discussion page, so I reverted that. I am not unaware that the build has better uses than RA and TA,anyway the build IS usable to decent extent in such forms of pvp. It may not suit your tastes and that's ok, but it would be kind of you to discuss it. thanks.Morten 07:03, 16 February 2008 (EST) :It's AB only lulz, or it will be 0-0-0 anyway. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:08, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::blah. forget I asked. Morten 07:13, 16 February 2008 (EST)